Sins of the Mother
by Icarus Defiled
Summary: Iruka and how time repeats itself.


Umino Kurenai is a kounichi of the intelligence department of Anbu.

Kurenai is a schoolteacher. The two do not meet.

Umino Kurenai obeys orders without hesitation and completes mission with the dedication due her stature. She is strong despite being a woman.

Kurenai listens to her jounin husband Yoji and does what she thinks is best anyway. She is loyal only to her family. She is strong because she is a woman.

Umino Kurenai wears knives hidden in the flowers in her hair and blood like a shield before her, covering pockets full of death.

Kurenai leaves the flowers in the ground and wears a flour stained apron with nothing more than pieces of string and random bits of junk inside.

Umino Kurenai slices open the throat of the man who has been her lover for three months now because he told her the last of what he knows and she has no use for him anymore. As she leaves, she smoothes the covers back and folds the clothes they were wearing. Something in her abhors a mess.

Kurenai holds her husband close and whispers soothing words to him after his latest mission. There are whispers in her mind that he is weak, slow, and the slow ones are always eaten first. She shoves it down and hums a lullaby as he drifts to sleep.

Umino Kurenai does not have a conscience. She sleeps peacefully in blood and sin. Words have little meaning to her. She has at one point or another been just about every insult they have every called her.

Kurenai has a conscience. She lays awake chased by phantom hands, hands that do not belong to sweet Yoji and feels their blood drip onto her, run down her body in rivulets and drip quietly onto the floor. The sound whispers: Bitch, Murderer, Traitor, Slut, Adulteress, Whore.

Umino Kurenai never has doubts or worries. Not when she is given missions, she has very little hope of surviving and not when she feels her enemy's kunai slicing into her stomach, tearing another child from her.

Kurenai is full of doubts and is full of worries. More often than not, they are centered on the life growing within her. She prays that the child is male, so that he will have Yoji's smile. They talk about the baby together and decide to name him Iruka, after Kurenai's younger brother.

Umino Kurenai views maternity leave as an excuse to train and a chance to refresh herself from her latest mission. She want's the child to be male because like her mother she does not want her daughter to become a kounichi.

Kurenai spends her time off from school decorating the nursery in shades of blue for her baby boy. Two months into her pregnancy she receives the news that it will be a baby girl. Yoji jokes about having to change the nursery around now and how he gets to name his first child Yue after all.

Umino Kurenai takes twice the lethal dose of dream weed on her next mission she miscarries. The dose puts her in the hospital. The mistake is written off as exhaustion and she is put on indefinite leave.

Kurenai is twenty-five when she gets pregnant again. This time it is a boy and they name him Iruka. She brings him home to his blue room with dolphins painted on the walls and for seven years manages to forget her fears.

Umino Kurenai is running towards her death. The village is dying around her and she has been ordered out of retirement. She is not wearing flowers in her hair tonight but she still carries death with her. She doesn't particularly care that it is her own. She has been given a mission and it is her duty to see it through, and without a backwards glance she does. But she does send up a prayer for her son, that he will not become this thing that she is.

Kurenai is running towards her death. The village is dying around her and she would do anything to protect her son from this. She is not wearing her apron and she smells of blood and death and but she is glad that it is not Iruka's death upon her. With a prayer that her son is safe and is walking his own path she leaps forward.

Umino Iruka is a shinobi of the intelligence department of Anbu.

Iruka is a school teacher. The two do not meet.


End file.
